


Cheating

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda Angsty I Guess????, M/M, Pepper Doesn’t Know That Tony Is Cheating, Porn With Plot, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Tony and Peter are sleeping together behind Peppers back, smut ensues





	Cheating

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Tony we have to stop.” Peter moans as Tony licks at his neck, biting the soft skin between his teeth.

“Okay yeah, we’ll stop.” Tony murmurs as he starts to unbuckle Peter’s jeans.

His hand pulls the flaps of the jeans back and rubs Peter’s cock over his boxers.

“Gotta stop.” Peter reminds him two minutes down the track as he hides his face in Tony’s neck.

“We will, we will.” Tony brushes him off, hands working at pulling Peter towards the bed.

They tumble into the soft sheets that Peter thinks vaguely smells like Tony and Pepper, as soon as the thought comes it’s gone when Tony pulls his boxers and jeans off in one go. The teen helps kick the fabric off his ankles and sits up to help Tony with his slacks, popping the button and shimmying them down his muscled thighs.

“God you’re so beautiful Pete, I don’t deserve you.” _Yeah you don’t deserve a lot, that including Pepper._

Peter shakes his head and goes back to Tony leaving all good consciousness behind. Peter leans over to the side and pulls lube and a condom out of the side drawer and hands it to Tony.

“Fuck me.” Tony chuckles and nods, he takes the lube and slathers a good amount on his fingers before getting to work prepping Peter.

After a good amount of stretching and general assholery-pun intended-Peter’s stretched enough to take Tony.

“Hold on baby, gotta get you comfortable.” Tony jerks Peter around until he’s laying just above the middle of the bed, his head almost touching the few pillows at the top.

Tony takes one of the pillows and shoves it under Peter’s hips and smiles when Peter sighs as the weight of his hips is eliminated.

“Okay kid, you ready?” Peter nods and watches Tony unwrap the condom, he slides it over his cock and then knees himself forwards so he’s slotted between Peter’s hickied thighs.

“C’mon Mr Stark, m’ready, m’ready for you.” Peter whines wantonly.

Tony pushes into Peter’s hole and Peter sighs happily, Tony’s where he should be, in between his legs and inside him. Peter closes his eyes and moans loudly when Tony starts to rock.

“That good kiddo? God you get me so hard when you look like this, so soft and small.” Peter smiles and turns his head to the side.

Tony fucks him slow and honey like before picking up speed, he fucks Peter up the bed and Peter loses his pillow under his hips and has to brace himself on the headboard as Tony ruts hard and powerful.

“Gonna, Tony gonna!” Peter can’t find his words, his throat is so damn tight and his brain just doesn’t want to work. Peter loves it.

“That’s right baby boy, cum for me, cum for me kid.” Tony encourages as he makes a loose fist over Peter’s dick.

That pushes Peter over the edge and he cums in twitches and squeezes around Tony.

“Shit baby, you’re squeezing so hard, I think I’m gonna cum as well.” Peter looks up at Tony, his stomach is clenching and his hands grip Peter’s hips so tight it borders on painful.

“Cum for me Tony? Mr Stark cum for me please?” Peter begs in the soft innocent voice he knows makes Tony lose his shit.

Tony cums hard, hard enough for his body to stiffen and spasm above him. Peter coos at him and strokes his cheek and Tony slowly comes down from his peak, he leans down and kisses Peter gently all summer-y sticky and Peter wraps his arms around the man.

“I love you Peter.”

“I love you too.”

A little while later when Tony’s cleaned Peter and himself up they lay together on the bed holding one another, Peter looks up at Tony he knows he has to say it.

“We can’t keep doing this Tony, it’s not fair on Pepper.” Tony looks down at Peter, crinkle between his brows.

“I know, we’ll stop, this’ll be the last time.” Peter buries his face into Tony’s shoulder because he knows the older man’s lying.

How does Peter know this? Because that’s what he said last time.


End file.
